Esmeralda
by LauriS
Summary: Cuando todo está perdido, los pequeños actos se convierten en grandes esperanzas. One Shot.


Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron Review en Iluso, porque me cargaron de ganas para continuar. Calixta me preguntaba dónde publico lo que escribo; mayormente lo hago en el foro de **La Pareja del Fénix.**

Ahora traigo un nuevo escrito. Dedicados a todos aquellos que creemos en el amor verdadero; y que no nos avergüenza el término Delusional; porque estamos orgullosos de serlo.

**Disclaimer:** Harry James Potter es propiedad de Hermione Jane Granger ; y viceversa. Quién los creó olvidó sus anteriores libros; y los valores. JK Rowling. WB también tienen parte de los créditos; y son tan Delusional como yo.

**-------------**

**Esmeralda**

Sentada.

Algo lejana a la muchedumbre empecinada en andar por los jardines durante el recreo en la época primaveral. Algunos gritos de chicas lograban sobresaltarla de aquel momento junto al lago en el cual su vista se perdía en un punto de poca importancia en el centro del agua.

Apretaba los nudillos fuertemente debido a la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

Desistía.

Siete años a su lado y las casi nulas muestras de interés de su amigo le decían - aunque ella intente no escucharlas- que era tiempo de frenar. De depositar las esperanzas, ilusiones y preocupación en otro ser o, por lo menos, guardarse un poco para ella.

No era fácil. Claro que no.

El convivir alrededor de diecisiete horas diarias a su lado, le complicaban la tarea. El verlo sonreír de esa manera única- ladeando la comisura izquierda mientras sus ojos se volvían verde cristal- anulaba sus intentos. Aquel roce misterioso y casi mítico en los momentos menos pensados que erizaban su piel debido a los escalofríos, lo hacían imposible de realizar.

Pero debía olvidarlo; tenía que hacerlo.

Con lentitud tomó una pequeña piedra color esmeralda que estaba depositada a unos centímetros de su pie.

La observó un momento mientras aquellos ojos castaños se detenían en el verde de increíble similitud con el de él. Suspiró profundo y su brazo, automáticamente, se cargó de fuerzas para arrojarla al lago y que se hunda con sus sentimientos y esperanzas en aquellas mismas aguas que sintieron la piel de él, cuando en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el destino -o la maldad- decidieron que fuera el cuarto.

-Hermione

No pudo arrojarla.

Esa desentonada melodía que embriagaba sus oídos le impidió realizar el acto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?; te busqué en la biblioteca y en el comedor; pero no te encontraba. Ron decidió de una vez por todas hablar con Luna...estaba sólo y me aburría.

No quiso mirarlo; algo le decía que si lo hacía, volvería a caer atrapada nuevamente en el tormentoso mundo de la indiferencia de Harry.

-Quería tomar un poco de aire- mintió, mientras posaba los ojos en las ramas del Sauce Boxeador que dibujaba su silueta, a lo lejos.

Sin nada de cuidado y cubriendo su túnica del rocío que tenía el césped, Harry Potter se sentó a su lado. Ella pudo notar como, poco a poco, su mejilla derecha comenzaba a arder. Él la estaba mirando.

De reojo pudo ver que Harry se sostenía con el codo mientras estiraba lasa piernas sin cuidado, y estas casi rozaban la superficie del agua.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó él, en un susurro, rompiendo el silencio que; increíblemente, los invadía.

Hermione apretó con tanta fuerza el puño en el que tenía la piedra que comenzaba a dolerle. Se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-No- dijo al fin; intentando sonar firme.

Hubo otro breve momento de silencio, el cual pareció eterno. Hasta que Harry lo rompió.

-Ver el lago me hace acordar a la segunda prueba...haciéndome el héroe intenté salvarte - dijo con una sonrisa melancólica- ...Viktor te agarró; y ni me agradeció.

Hermione sonrió por el gesto de él, Harry siempre hacía lo mismo. Pero también se sintió aterrada por la irremediable conexión de pensamientos que tenían; hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

El silencio era ahora su compañía. Sencillamente, siempre había sido normal que los dos juntos y solos estén sin omitir sonido; dejando fluir el tiempo sin siquiera inquietarse. Estar sentados en las butacas mientras Hermione tejía y el simplemente la observaba o leía algún tomo de Quidditch.

Pero el silencio de este momento en particular era inexplicablemente molesto.

Se sentía observada; intimidada…completamente expuesta frente a aquel chico de gafas al que llamaba "sólo mi mejor amigo" delante de las personas que en innumerables ocasiones preguntaban por el clásico "¿y nada más?". La respuesta que ella siempre hubiese querido dar era "lamentablemente; no"; pero pronunciaba sólo la parte monosilábica por costumbre. Y para no hacerse ilusiones.

Cho… Ginny… chicas bellas; eso era lo que le gustaba a él. Eso era lo único que ella no podía ofrecerle: Popularidad.

¿Quién iba a decir que a Harry Potter; aquel chico que odia su propia fama le gustaban las chicas populares?

Sintió que se cortaba la palma de la mano debido a la fuerte presión; pero eso no importaba. Sólo esperaría que Harry se fuese de allí para arrojar la piedra esmeralda de una vez por todas; al lago.

Las lágrimas ejercían cada vez mayor presión sobre sus ojos; pidiendo a gritos salir. No. No lloraría; no delante de él. Debía ser fuerte, siempre lo había sido.

Procurando no parecer desesperada; cargó de fuerzas sus brazos y se levantó de allí; sin importar que Harry se quedara o lo que fuera; debía alejarse.

-¿Ya te vas?-

La voz de Harry sonaba lejana. El llanto contenido generaba un zumbido en sus oídos. Pasó saliva intentando armonizar la voz antes de contestar.

-Es realmente tarde; voy a ir a clases- respondió como pudo; mientras fregaba su túnica tratando de sacar algún resto de polvo; que no existía. Debía mantener la vista ocupada en otra cosa que no sean sus ojos; tenía que hacer algo con sus manos para que no se notara el temblor.

-¿Y si no vamos?- fantaseó Harry, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el césped simulando estar agotado; a medida que unos mechones azabaches revoloteaban en el aire.

Hermione no podía con esa imagen de él; parecía un niño vulnerable; con la punta de los zapatos rozando el agua, y frotándose la nariz despreocupadamente. Así que premeditó unos segundos las palabras que iba a decir.

-No Harry, lo siento- dijo; su voz ya temblando- debo ir a clases; puedes quedarte, está muy bello el día aquí afuera.

Él bufó acentuando su descontento.

-¿Sólo?; me aburro, quédate a hacerme compañía- volvió a decir; sonriendo de lado, y frunciendo unos milímetros la nariz como a Hermione la enloquecía. Estaba parándose hasta quedar a su altura.

Claro; quería estar con ella simplemente para pasar el rato; para no estar condenadamente "aburrido". Harry ya estaba frente a ella; frotándose su cabellera indomable.

Hermione no supo bien qué la llevó a hacer eso. Pero en el momento en que se detuvo a pensar; ya su mano; cargada con impotencia, furia, dolor y tristeza estaba impactando en la mejilla de Harry.

Él la observó extrañado; aguantando el dolor sin frotarse la mejilla; en la que inevitablemente comenzaba a aparecer la mano de Hermione en tono carmesí.

Y ella no lo soportó más.

-¿Qué clase de amigo eres? ¡Quieres estar conmigo porque te aburres!- gritó violentamente; mientras su voz se bifurcaba en la piedra y se magnificaba en ecos.

Y ahí rompió en llanto. Profundo, le sacabas quejidos que ella intentaba controlar; en vano.

Unos instantes más tarde; a pesar de lo sucedido, Harry Potter la estaba acunando en sus brazos; como sólo él sabía hacerlo, como sólo ella podía sentir ese detalle tan simple y perfecto a la vez.

-No quiero que llores; lo siento Hermione- susurró luego de haberse separado lo suficiente como para poder hundirse de nuevo en aquel mar castaño.

Harry tomó el puño de ella; que todavía permanecía cerrado y por donde ahora se escurrían unas pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-¿Te cortaste?- indagó intentando sonar casual, aunque el tono delataba preocupación.

-Oh; no es nada- dijo Hermione moviendo la mano libre en un gesto de restarle importancia al asunto y quitando delicadamente el puño, aun con la piedra; de Harry.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones?- preguntó ahora; completamente serio.

Un sinfín de variedades se cruzaron por la mente de Hermione. Ninguna era digna de su mejor amiga; ninguna era probable debido a los gustos de su mejor amigo.

-Nada- murmuró- … aunque tal vez… aceptarme tal cual soy.

Harry sonrió, a modo de decir que si la aceptaba. Ella lo miró mordaz.

-Lamento no ser popular- dijo al fin; cada palabra había pesado demasiado, y su cuerpo ya no podía cargar con ellas.

Atónito, Harry Potter había descifrado perfectamente el misterioso mensaje de su mejor amiga; y sencillamente era porque la conocía más que a nadie.

Él dio un paso al frente.

Y otro.

Y otro más.

Sus piernas chocaron con las de Hermione en un movimiento torpe, pero valiente.

-No hace falta que lo seas- murmuró delante de ella. Y esa fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes que Harry, rodera sus caderas con los brazos en una rápida jugada; digna de buscador de Quidditch.

No fue rápido, ni lento. Fue preciso, y perfecto.

Él decoraba con besos cortos los labios de Hermione; coronándola. Hasta que la intensidad apareció y entreabrieron la boca para conocerse de a única manera que les faltaba.

Decidió aferrarse con más fuerza a él; realmente parecía un sueño. Aflojó las manos para rodear el cuello de Harry, enterrando sus manos por el cuello de la túnica.

Un suave repiquete ó en el agua fue lo único que acompañó las agitadas respiraciones.

La piedra había caído de su mano.

Igualmente ya no recordaba lo que quería olvidar.

**The end**

**-------------**

Eso fue todo. Muchas gracias por leer; espero, les haya gustado. Sin más, espero críticas destructivas y constructivas con los brazos abiertos.

Saludos,

Laura


End file.
